Meridian
by Nielm
Summary: The struggle against Voldemort has just begun, but James can't stop dreaming about her.... JPLE. MWPP era. Mature.


**Meridian**

Mature means Mature.

* * *

Lily Evans huffed a breath of cold air as she stood huddled on the platform. Her cheeks and nose were pink and she couldn't feel her fingers.

James Potter stood next to her with a grumpy look on his face. His hair was sticking up at odd ends and his glasses were starting to slide down his nose. He pushed them up in frustration.

"Are you ready to board the train yet?" he asked impatiently.

"We have to wait for all the other students to get on first. How many times must I tell you that before you get it through your thick skull?" She sighed. She rubbed her face in her hand, and then let it flap limply against her side again. "God I need a cigarette," she muttered.

James rolled his eyes. "I think Muggle smoke is disgusting. The idea of you smoking grosses me out."

"Just get on the train."

* * *

Lily Evans, 17, Muggle born from London. Likes Transfiguration, Charms, and Defense Against the Dark Arts, hates flying, loves Hogwarts, Head Girl, hopes to become an auror after school.

James Potter, 17 (almost 18), pureblood from Godric's Hallow. Likes Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts, loves flying, loves Hogwarts, Head Boy, hopes to become an auror after school.

Lily Evans, 17, hates James Potter.

James Potter, 17 (almost 18), isn't really sure what he thinks about Lily Evans...

* * *

"I hate that girl." He was stalking down the hall after the feast, Sirius Black jogging to keep up with him. "She just...pisses me off!"

"Evans? She's...hot..." Sirius panted.

"She just makes me want to...to...eurgh!" He stopped, whirled around, and threw his fist against the stone wall. "I despise every inch of her—her smug grin, the way she's always pushing her hair out of her face, her haughty attitude and quick temper." He ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know how I'm going to live with her without—" He made a strangling motion with his hands.

"Jesus, James, she's not that bad. She's just a little annoying, but really, her body makes up for it. Just get her drunk one night and a year of pain will be well worth the reward," Sirius grinned.

"You know, Sirius, I don't really find her that attractive."

"It's the boobs and the brains. Good combination." James groaned and began walking down the hall again. "Think of it as a challenge!" he called as he followed.

* * *

Lily had just entered the Head common room when James stormed in. He brushed past her and straight to his room. He was about to slam the door—

"Potter," she snapped.

He didn't bother to turn around as he quietly hissed "What?"

He could feel a headache coming, and he wanted nothing more than to crawl in bed and sleep for a few hours. He was planning out a lovely dream scenario about two blonde girls and his broomstick...

Lily fidgeted on the other side of the room. She tore small pieces off of the book in her lap and crumpled them up before throwing them on the floor. She ached for a cigarette.

She pulled her hair out of its bun as she spoke.

"Potter we need to go over some things before the school year starts. Namely, Quidditch and prefect meeting schedules and rounds. I've started but I really need you to take charge of the Quidditch. I know you'll like that." She picked up a piece of parchment and held it out. James turned.

"Fine," he grumbled. He walked over and sat himself glumly on the couch. He snatched the page from her hands and watched as she brushed her hair out of her eyes. He cringed.

Her hair was tomato sauce red and orange. Her skin was milky white. Her eyes were green...like herbs. He imagined her head was made of spaghetti and jabbed at it with an imaginary fork.

"Potter...Potter..._Potter..._"

"What do you want?"

"Could you please just concentrate for ten minutes? Honestly, you are like a little child."

"I don't see why we need to do this today. It can wait." He dropped the parchment on the table and sat back in his chair, arms crossed.

Lily's eyes narrowed. "Uhg, just go. You're making me want to vomit."

"The feeling is mutual, Evans." James stood up and went to his room, slamming the door behind him.

On the other side James leaned back against the door and moaned. He hated her. He really did.

But he had to admit that he did think her hair was a gorgeous shade of red. And really, her skin was the perfect milk white. And her eyes...

And he remembered that over the years he _had_ had quite a few dreams about her.

One time she was running on a beach in a silk sundress. He was lounging in the sand watching her. She ran over to him and flung herself on top of him. He ran his hand up the back of her thigh and to her butt and...

And another time they were in the library at Hogwarts studying. She was hunched over her book and he could see down her shirt. He just sat there staring at her until she noticed. But instead of modestly covering up, she climbed on the table and...

"Fuck," he muttered, and flopped face down on his bed.

He'd had a crush on her until the end of fifth year, but he was over that now. He was so over her.

That night he dreamt about a pond with a boat. He was lying inside of it, Lily in his arms. As they floated across the water she caressed his cheek and hair and chest. He rubbed his hand up and down her leg while he whispered naughty things in her ear. It made her giggle and lick her lips and...

* * *

"How was your first night with the dragon lady?" Remus Lupin asked at breakfast the next morning. He drank his orange juice and peered across the table at James.

James looked like he'd gotten no sleep. He rubbed his drowsy eyes and pushed his toast around his plate.

"Fine."

Sirius gestured with his fork. "Seriously, Prongs, I'm positive she would be a good fuck. I know you have standards," he raised his hands in the air, "and that you've liked her since forever, but really, she's just another girl on the road to..." He waved his hand around vaguely.

"She's not just another girl, she's Lily Evans. I don't like her. I hate her."

"Sirius, sometimes it shocks me how blunt you can be with women," Remus remarked. He smirked at Sirius. "Oh, speaking of Evans, look James. Here she comes."

Lily walked into the Great Hall at a quick pace with her head down. She walked like this a lot, James had noticed, like she had somewhere important to be at all times and wanted to avoid other people. He also thought it was rude. He frowned. She sat a few feet away from them but alone.

"She's a freak," he mumbled, turning away.

"James you should give her a chance. Be civil to her. You have to live with her all year and it would be better if you two got along." Remus looked at Sirius, who had just opened his mouth. "And I think it's a bad idea to try and get her drunk and have your way with her. You'll regret it as soon as you do it."

"No James, don't listen to him. I have an illegal storage of firewhiskey in our dorms that I've saved for just this sort of thing. She'd be so easy. She's so uptight..." Sirius looked at Lily, who was drinking a cup of tea. "I bet it would only take one bottle..." he mused.

James suddenly got up and walked over to Lily.

"Evans," he greeted.

"Yes?" She looked up at him with a sour expression on her face.

"I noticed you're eating alone today. Mind if I join you?" She scowled and shrugged, brushing the hair away from her face. "Thanks."

Lily drank her tea and watched him out of the corner of her eye.

"So, how has your morning been, Evans?"

"Fine. I took a shower after you left this morning. Our bathroom is very...nice. Then I studied. Now I'm here."

"What class do you have next?"

"Transfiguration."

"Ah brilliant. Me, too. I'll walk you."

"That's not necessary," she started.

James sighed internally. "Well I just figured that since we are Head Boy and Girl, and we're sharing rooms, and we'll be working a lot together, maybe we could start over. Be civil. Be friends...?" He offered a hand. Lily set her cup down and turned to him.

"Frankly, Potter, I don't feel the need to try and be friends with you. I really don't like you."

"I feel the same way! We have so much in common. This is going to be great." He didn't retract his hand. Lily stared before slowly shaking his hand.

"Alright, well, I'm going back up to the common room to grab my things before class." She stood up. "See you later."

James watched as she almost ran out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Lily was daydreaming in Transfiguration. James was sitting next to her, drawing on his parchment instead of taking notes.

She glanced at him through her eyelashes. He was very weird looking, she decided. His glasses were lopsided. Maybe his ears were lopsided.

Her mind drifted to other things. There were an increasing number of mysterious deaths every day. She'd read of three in the _Daily Prophet_ that morning. The call for aurors was strong. Lily was glad she'd be joining them soon.

Defense Against the Dark Arts was one of her true loves. She excelled at it. She was gifted. The only person better than her...was sitting next to her. She had to admit he did have skill. But she had him beat at Charms, by far. He was no match for her.

And if she could out-spell one of the best students at school in his favorite classes...then there was no doubt she'd be able to become an auror, regardless of her Muggle heritage. The ministry could overlook her blood if she had the skill and the knowledge and the passion for it.

Lily tore at the corner of her notes idly.

She didn't want to sit around in some wizarding shop for the rest of her life. Sitting around at home all summer was bad enough.

At home there was work and wedding plans.

She'd spend most of the day following her mom and sister Petunia around while they tried on dresses, arranged flowers, and bitched about cake flavors.

Lily frowned and ripped her parchment more.

At night she'd go to work at the Muggle bar Jo's, wiping counters, serving drinks, and waiting on tables. She'd help clean up after nasty spills and escort rowdy, disgusting men out. Then before she'd punch out for the night she'd get to witness her boss Jo Rollins' drunken stupor. He'd stagger across the room with women under his arms to go to bed.

Lily sighed. James looked at her.

She was daydreaming. Her hair was in her face. She scratched her nose and tore at her parchment. James scowled and turned back to his notes.

He'd drawn a comic on the top of his parchment about Lily. She was running across the Quidditch field with a big floppy hat on. In the next panel stick figure James held out his broom and tripped her. She fell flat on her face into the mud. It made James smirk.

Lily looked over.

"What are you laughing about, Potter?" she whispered.

"You."

* * *

Lily couldn't believe how much homework she had already gotten. She sat on the floor in front of the low table in the Head common room, her books and parchment spread everywhere.

She whimpered as she looked around.

James came into the common room a minute later.

"Ah, there you are," he said as he spotted her. He came over and sat next to her. "So tell me all about you, Evans. You were born...and then what?"

"What the crap?"

"Remus told me to make friends with you. I'm making an effort, Evans. Could you at least try and return the favor?"

"I was born...and now here I am." She crossed her arms.

"Funny. I was born in a small town called Godric's Hallow. When I was two my mum threw me a Quidditch themed party, and I—"

"Please shut up. I'm trying to work. I don't really care about your personal life."

"Fine, I'll just go."

"Thank you."

James got up to leave. He paused.

"Evans."

"Yes?" She looked up at him with a frustrated look.

"A little kindness goes a long way." He blew her a kiss. She scowled and turned away.

As James closed the door to his room he mental slapped himself. Lily Evans wasn't worth his time. Remus and Sirius were stupid.

That night Lily emerged from the shower in their bathroom. She walked towards him, dripping wet, and pinned him against the wall. She kissed his neck hotly and pressed her body against his and slid her hand down and...


End file.
